another fleabag lover
by Lizzy Faller
Summary: Renemsme has grown up and is now a senior in high school, with her is her friend Sara, who unknown to Renesme and all the other Cullens, will soon be in love with one of Jacob's friends.
1. homecoming

_Believe it or not, this was a dream that I had after I finished breaking dawn. It was a little story that I came up with and I just wanted to share it with you. don't ask why I dreamt this, I just did.  
I hope you like it…and yes, my dreams are weird, I know this. ^-^_

"mom, dad, I'm home!" Renesme called into the house and set her book bag down on the couch. She turned to her friend Sara and ushered her into her room. "come on, they won't mind you being here."  
"are you sure." Sara tucked her brown hair behind her ear, before dropping her bag next to Renesme's. "I mean, I can come back or something."  
"no really, it's ok."

Renesme's room was across the hall from her parents'. "they might be at my aunt's. they're usually right down the road."

Sara sat on her bed and looked out the window. "it must be cool, living in the middle of the woods."  
"I guess." Renesme sat in her computer chair backwards. "I never lived in the town like you, so I don't really know what I'm missing."  
"not much." Sara laid down on her bed. "I would give anything to live out here. It's so quiet."  
"changing the subject." Renesme opened her closet and took out a blue formal dress. "what do you think?" she held the outfit in front of her. "it is good for homecoming? It's made of real silk."

Sara touched the fabric with the tips of her fingers. "it's amazing, I think every girl there will be jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really like dances all that much, my dad sort of talked me into going this year."

"he's a smart man." Sara laughed. "I mean, it's our senior year. You should go to at least one group function. I was getting lonely without you there with me." Sara got up and went into Renesme's walk in closet. "who're you taking to homecoming anyway?"

She bit her lip before she answered. "you know Jacob Black?"  
"that one guy that's like…ten years older than us?"

She gave a small laugh as she nodded. "he's a friend of my parents. He's a really nice guy. Plus, I don't feel like going to homecoming with any of those football players you always try to hook me up with."

"what was wrong with the last guy?" Sara pulled a strapless violet dress off from it's hanger. "I thought you liked him?"  
"I liked him like I would…a rabid dog."  
"that bad?"  
"don't even get me started."

They both heard the front door closed. "Nessie?" someone called.

"In here Uncle Jasper." Renesme called. She grabbed Sara's hand. "you got to meet my uncle. I think you'd like him, he's a lot like you."  
"I doubt that." Sara set the dress she was holding onto the bed and followed her out to the living room.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the young man.

Sara pulled Renesme close to her. "you never said you had an uncle our age."

"his---um---thirty-three." Renesme lied. "he just ages very gracefully."

"I've changed my mind." Edward said as he watched Renesme fixing her dress for Homecoming.  
"what about?" she turned to him. She straightened her dress and looked at her self in the mirror.  
"the whole…Jacob thing."

She rolled her eyes and looked over to where Alice was. "don't you think he's over reacting?"

"I'm not going to say anything." she smiled.

Bella came into the room and covered her mouth. "Renesme." she said in awe. "you're beautiful."

"that's what I was afraid of." Edward mumbled under his breath.

Alice gave him a narrow glance. "Nessie, When's your friend coming?"

Renesme looked at the clock across the room. "she should be here soon."

Almost as soon as the words escaped her mouth the doorbell rang.

Emmett answered. "yeah."  
"um hi…is this the Cullen residence?"  
"who wants to know?" he crossed his arms.  
"Emmett!" Renesme yelled. "just let her in. it's my friend Sara."  
"why didn't you say so before?" he asked. He ushered her in and showed into Renesme's temporary bedroom.  
"I have some bad news." Sara said. "the guy I was going to take is in the hospital. He won't be able to come tonight."  
"that's terrible." Renesme ran over to comfort her. "are you going stag?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I want to go anymore."  
Renesme covered her mouth. "you can't possibly leave me there alone without a best friend. Now I don't think I can go."  
Edward smiled. "oh, what a shame."

Alice turned to him. "you were the one who pushed her to go, and now your glad she's staying behind?" she turned to the two girls. "you can go with… Jasper. I'm sure he won't mind."

Before Edward could protest, Alice gave him a small glace to one side and he calmed down. "I'll go and get Jasper ready."

"you're very kind Mrs. Cullen----" Sara started  
"please, call me Alice."  
"alright, Alice. But really I don't feel comfortable going to a dance with a thirty year old, not to mention a married man."  
"don't worry about it." Renesme said. "it will be like…taking your cousin to prom."  
"you promised you wouldn't bring that up." Sara said through her teeth.  
"in any case." Renesme nudged her. "it shouldn't matter who you go with. I'm not going to hang out with Jacob all night. All I really need him for is the slow songs."  
"well…if Alice doesn't have a problem with it…"

It was awkward arriving to the school's gym. There they were. Renesme on Jacob Black's arm. Her pale slim figure overshadowed by Jacob's tanned and toned muscles and ever present height of coarse there was plainly normal Sara, literally next to a god.

_Maybe no one will notice us. _Sara thought.

But as they turned the corner into the gym, all heads turned to them.

"they're all staring." Sara leaned onto Renesme's shoulder.  
"just ignore them." she laughed. "they'll stop in a few seconds."  
"another slow song?" Renesme took Jacob's hand. And moved from the table that they all were sitting at. "that's the fifth one already."  
"I think he's purposely requesting them." whispered Jasper to Sara. "it wouldn't surprise me one bit."  
"well, I think it's cute that Jacob likes her enough to do that sort of thing."  
"which reminds me." Jasper got up and held out his hand. "you still haven't gotten up and danced once."

She started up at him. "w-w-well maybe I just don't feel like the dancing kind of girl right now."

"Alice told me to give you the night of your life. And that means dancing."

She looked around her as she took Jasper's hand. "really I'm not that good." she said.

"Don't worry." Jasper laughed. "it's real easy. Here." He put his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. "now just follow my lead."

They started to dance back and forth, until finally they started to do the box step.

"Relax." Jasper said. "you're too tense."  
"sorry." she bit her lower lip. " I'm trying not to step on your feet."

Renesme linked arms with Sara as they started to walk up to the house in the woods.

"About time you got here." Edward said at the front door.  
"we aren't late." Renesme said. "we said we'd be back at eleven."

He smiled as they both entered the house. "so how was it?"

"it was ok." Renesme said. "there was a lot of slow songs though. I couldn't get Jacob off me half night."

Edward's smile dropped.

"I'm just kidding dad." she kissed him on the cheek. "we'll be in my room."

As Renesme closed the door she looked at Sara. "so? How did you like the dance?"

"it was fine, really."  
"you didn't have a good time." she hung her head. "I'm sorry, it was awkward wasn't it?"  
"no not at all." she gave a faint smile. "believe it or not, I had a really good time. The best I've ever had."  
"why are you blushing?"  
"what? I'm not." Sara hid her face with her hand. "what makes you think that?"  
"um…maybe the fact that your cheeks turned as red as a rose gave it away." she laughed.  
"I'm a horrible person."  
"listen, Jasper is a natural chick magnet. Don't feel bad that you have a little crush on him."  
"I'll try not to."


	2. one big twist

Chapter 2

"are you sure your family won't mind?" Sara asked as she started putting down her sleeping bag.

"are you kidding me? They love you, why would they have a problem with you spending the night?"

"well, maybe because this is your grandparents' house."

"seriously, they don't mind at all."

Sara looked around at her surroundings. "this place seems nice enough." she started. "but it has that kind of spooky feeling when the lights are off."

"yeah, everyone has that feeling from time to time. You feel like Dracula himself will break through the window and suck you dry?"

"yeah." Sara stared at her wide eyed. "how did you know?"

Renesme shrugged and laid down on her bed. "just go to bed, everything will be alright, I promise nothing will hurt you."

Sara closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She heard a wolf howling in the distance. "Renesme?!" she shot up and pulled the covers over her. "did you hear that?"

"it's just wolves from the woods, nothing more." she called from her position. But she started to smile to herself, she knew it was Jacob's way of saying goodnight to her.

Sara laid back down. "I still feel like a man with a hacksaw is going to burst through the door and cut us all into little tiny pieces."

"that's just the scary movies talking."

Early the next morning Sara awoke to an empty room.

"Renesme?" she called.

"in here." she called from the adjoining bathroom. "did you sleep ok?" she came into the room with a towel wrapped around her and her long wet hair plastered to her face and back. A toothbrush still in her mouth.

"yeah, just fine." Sara got up and headed towards the open bedroom door. "do I smell pancakes?"

"yeah, my dad likes to cook for me on the weekends. You're lucky, not many of my friends get to taste my dad's cooking."

"oh, lucky me." she nervously laughed. "is _he _going to be there?"

Renesme gave a confused look. "I don't know who you're talking about, but the whole family's going to be there."

After breakfast the girls went outside and walked around the wooden paths that wound around the woods.

"there's so many paths out here." Sara said. "what if we get lost?"

Renesme laughed. "us? Getting lost? I don't think so, I have a great sense of direction, I'll find our way back if we get lost."

Sara was comforted by the words and loosened up as they walked towards a small stream.

Edward's head shot up as he came outside.

"what is it?" Bella asked.

"Nomads. They're close, and they don't sound friendly. I can smell something burning." he looked back at her. "Where's Nessie?"

"the woods."

"tell everyone to be on guard. I'll go and get Nessie and Sara."

"Alice went out a few hours ago." Bella said. "try to find her too."

Edward nodded and bolted into the woods, following the scent of his daughter.

"Renesme, I think you're lost." Sara sat down on a fallen tree and rested her feet.

"no, I'm certain we're going the right way."

"you said that a half hour ago."

A tree branch snapped behind them. A small growl left Renesme's mouth. "who's there?"

"just me." Jasper raised his hands up in defense.

"what are you doing out here?"

"looking for Alice, she hasn't come home yet." he turned to Sara and gave a small smile before turning back to Renesme. "your dad's been looking for you, said that you two should come home now." he emphasized on the last word.

Renesme nodded and looked over at Sara. "looks like we found our way home."

Once home Renesme was tackled by her mother.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

Bella whispered in her ear. "your father smelled Nomads, they're coming this way as we speak. They might not be friendly." Bella parted from her and held Renesme's face in between her hands. "I was so worried."

"don't be mom." she said. "Jasper found us."

"is Alice back yet?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head. "Edward and Emmett are both looking for her."

Jasper took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I think I'll help them." he turned and ran back into the forest at full speed.

Sara's eyes widened as she witnessed Jasper's quickness. "what the hell just happened there?" she pointed to the space of trees that Jasper had disappeared through.

Bella looked at her daughter. "you should tell her." she turned and headed back into the house. "and we were doing so well keeping the secret." she said under her breath.

Sara went up to Renesme. "tell me what?"

Renesme sat on the porch stairs. "you might want to sit down, it's sort of a long story."

Edward came to a gruesome sight. He came upon the Nomad's camp. There was bones, flesh and blood littering the ground. Human remains. He shook his head and he bent down and observed a piece of fabric on the ground.

It was caught on a tree branch, it was stained with blood. The fabric was a soft blue like silk, but much more rougher.

Alice.

Edward tried to reach her with his mind, but to no success. He screamed her name, but still no one called back. He wandered through the camp until he came to a pile of ashes that was once a campfire. The blue fabric could be seen half burnt and blackened by the flames. The smell was unbearable. Edward covered his face and went back to the edge of the camp.

Emmett walked up to him. "I checked the territory line, but she's not there either. What did you find here?" Emmett looked ahead of him and saw the camp. "Damn." he cursed. "are they a hunting party?"

Edward shook his head. "you can smell the human blood the closer you get." he passed the small piece of fabric to him. "I also found this near the camp fire."

Emmett looked down at Edward's hand. "that's not----"

Edward shook his head. "it looks an awful lot like Alice's shirt to me." he looked away.

Emmett took the piece of cloth in his hands and smelt it, he pulled it away quickly. "it smells like her." he said.

"that's what I was afraid of."

"so let me get this straight. You are a vampire."

"technically half-vampire."

Sara nodded at the correction. "and everyone in your family is a vampire too?"

Renesme nodded. "correct."

"And Jacob is-----" Sara tried to remember.

"a werewolf, actually a shape shifter that takes the form of a wolf. "

Sara leaned back. "I feel like I just walked into a book. Nothing like this could possibly happen."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"it's ok." Sara said. "I probably wouldn't have believed you if you did tell."

"what made you believe me now?"

"Jasper." Sara said. "can all of you run like that?"

Renesme nodded. "yes, and sometimes faster."

"what about the whole, sun thing? Crosses don't bother you either?"

She laughed. "no, all those are myths."

"what about the blood drinking part?"

Renesme's smile faded a little. "I don't need to drink blood, because I'm half human, but my family…yeah they drink blood." she could see that Sara was tensing. "but don't worry, they have a…vegetarian diet, strictly animals, no humans."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper came and got us because there's a group of vampires that aren't like my family. They would kill you in a heartbeat if they wanted to. So right now, my family is the safest place you could be. My parents would make sure that nothing happened to you."

Renesme's head shot to the woods as Edward and Emmett were making their way through the trees.

"dad!" Renesme ran and hugged him, then looked past him into the forest. "where's Alice?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other for a minute before he said. "Alice is dead."

((ok, I know I probably lost half of my readers by now, but I'm sorry, this is what happened in my dream. I love Alice more than any other character, she's like a sister to me, I swear it. So please if you're still reading this, continue to do so. I promise that I won't kill off any more awesome characters. Girl scout's honor.))


	3. black out

Chapter 3

Jasper stumbled onto the couch as Edward gave him the news. "that can't be right."

Edward handed him the piece of silk. "you gave her this shirt for her birthday Jasper. You can't deny this anymore."

Jasper held the fabric up to his face, tears swelled up in his eyes. "I don't believe you." he said. "she's not dead. She not!"

Renesme listened from the dining room. "this isn't going so well." she said sitting down at the table. She looked over at Sara, her head on the wooden table. "what's wrong?" Renesme asked.

Sara's head lifted up slowly and she stared back at her with somber eyes. "it's nothing." she said. "I just don't feel so good."

"maybe it was something you ate." Rosalie came into the kitchen with Bella. She gave a narrow look to Sara and then Renesme. "you _know_ how you humans can be."

For the first time Sara seemed self conscious around Renesme's family. Ok, to be honest she felt weird around them the first time she met them, just for the fact that they looked so eerily beautiful. But now she felt weird because she knew that aside from looks, she really _was _different, and that maybe some of the family didn't like the fact that an outsider now knew their secret. Sara knew Rosalie didn't like her already, and that small fact made Sara thin that she wouldn't like her for the rest of eternity.

"I think it's time for me to go home now." Sara said. "my parents might start worrying about me."

Renesme nodded and lead Sara out of the room and towards the garage where she would take her father's old Volvo.

Bella stared at Rosalie in the kitchen. "you really shouldn't have said that, you know Renesme doesn't have that many friends, let alone one that can truly understand what she is."

"I don't know what you're talking about Isabelle. I was just saying exactly what I saw right in front of me." Rosalie picked up an apple she knew she would never eat and gripped it tightly in her hands. "even so, our family doesn't need another human around, especially now."

"this is the _perfect_ time!" Bella argued.

"if we would've gone to Alaska like we planned on doing when Renesme was born, none of this would've happened! Alice would still be here and my niece wouldn't be messing around with a dirty mut."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the living room, both her arms across her chest. "hey Jas." She said. "just heard."

Jasper didn't say anything, he stared blankly at the floor, trying to ignore Bella at that moment.

"listen, I'm sorry about what---"

"don't even finish that sentence." Jasper groaned. "you have no idea. Until Edward is taken from you, you won't know my pain." He grasped the small piece of clothe in his hands and walked passed Bella and up the stairs to his room. A loud slam came soon afterwards.

Renesme buckled herself into the Volvo and turned on the car. Sara moaned in the seat ajacent from her.

"are you sure you're alright?" she asked Sara. "I could have my Grandpa look at you before we leave."

"no, it's fine." Sara said in a faint voice. "I think I got a bug, that's all." Her head rolled to her shoulder so that her forehead was resting on the cool car window.

Renesme gave Sara a worried face before pulling out of the small driveway and into the wooden path.

"it's weird what happened to Alice." Renesme said outloud, more to herself then to Sara.

"hmmm." Sara agreed in a smal moan. "she was so nice, like my sister. I wonder if you and your family can find who ever did it."

"most likely." Renemse said. "I mean, we always look after ourselves. You've seen how I act at school, whenever someone messes with you I stand up and defend…that's sort of what my family does, just in a whole other degree."

"that's…nice…to…know." Sara's head slid off the window and hit the dashboard with a loud _thud_.

"oh my god!" Renesme hit the brake and leaned Sara's head back. "Sara? Sara!?!?"

Edward sat in the living room with Bella and "breathed" into his folded hands. "where would we start to look? Those nomad's could be anywhere by now."

"I guess we have to follow the scent until we come across them again. We could ask Charlie and his pack to help out."

Edward tensed up. "I never feel easy when we get those dogs involved."

"get used to it, your daughter is dating one."

"don't remind me."

The front door slammed open, the two stood fast and crouched down in a defensive position.

"mom! Dad!" Renesme ran in. "get grandpa, something's wrong with Sara."

Carisle looked over Sara's passed out body, examining her forehead for heat and her wrist to count her pulse.

"what's wrong with her?" Renesme asked.

"I think it's just a diabetic episode. Has Sara had anything to eat in the last few hours?"

Renesme struggled to think. "this morning she had pancakes…maybe a glass of milk…that's all really."

Carisle nodded. "she needs her rest, take her to your room and lay her down for a while, when she wakes up give her some crackers…maybe some juice. Her blood sugar is low, I'm guessing that she didn't eat much today and that's the cause." Carisle put his gloves into the trash can. "I'll go call her parents and tell them she'll be staying over longer, I need to make sure she's healthy enough before I send her home."

"_mom? Where's sissy?"_

"_she's gone honey…gone to heaven."_

"_h-h-how?"_

"_the police said she was going sightseeing when her friends and her were attacked by a wild animal…the doctor's tried to save her, but shelost too much blood."_

"_NO! I don't believe you, sissy said she was going to be safe in Italy, I just talked to her yesturday!"_

"_please Sara, you need to be strong. For all of us."_

"_what if I can't?"_

Sara rose from the bed with a gasp, her forehead drenched with a cold sweat.

"good, you're up." A low voice came from the other side of the rom.

Sara turned to see Jasper sitting on the floor by the door. His hands grasping a leather journal tightly.

"h-hi." She said, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging herself. "what happened?"

"Carisle said you has a diabetic episode, you didn't have a high enough suger thing." Jasper shook his head and continused to stare at the journal. "there's a glass of juice on the night stand, you need to drink it."

Sara did as she was told.

"who's Cassie?" Jasper asked.

Sara almost spit out the juice. "what?" she asked after swallowing the liquid hard.

"cassie? You kept saying her name inyour sleep."

"she was my sister…she dies a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Jasper ran a hand through his hair and breathed out heavily.

"don't be." She said. "you've been through too much to be sorry for anyone else right now." Sara put the glass down on the stand. "Alice reminded me so much of Cassie, so I sort of know how you feel."

Jasper tensed up. "I really hate it when people say that."


End file.
